Abandoned by All but One
by Tales from the TARDIS
Summary: When Harry realises he's completely alone, only one person can help him - an eccentric psychic blonde-haired Ravenclaw witch. Unfortunately Harry is completely unaware of her existence. Can Luna help her soul mate before something goes majorly wrong? AU OOTP, Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione bashing. Harry/Luna


Harry Potter had just about survived his fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the skin of his teeth. And he was now alone. His friends had abandoned him completely. Well, the term 'friends' is used as loosely as humanly possible at the point, as Harry could no longer really call Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger friends anymore.

Not after the Triwizard Tournament.

He was completely alone.

Ron – the ginger git – had abandoned him at the beginning of the year, after his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire (_'Thanks, Crouch,' _Harry thought sarcastically). Ron had been majorly jealous that Harry was going to take part in the tournament, when Harry hadn't even put his bloody name in the goblet.

Ron had started to forgive him after the first task with the dragons – which, again, Harry had barely got through alive – but at the Yule Ball, Ron had become green with envy when Harry had managed to go with Hermione and that was the end of it. Harry eventually ended up living on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, as Ron had become such an arrogant sod that Harry wanted nothing to do with the ginger git anymore.

Hermione, meanwhile, had stayed with Harry for most of the year. Even when Ron had become a complete git. But weirdly enough, after the third task, when Harry had accidentally helped to resurrect Voldemort completely, Hermione abandoned him.

He had no idea why. Hermione had been helping him all year long and now, she was with Ron in the "Harry-Potter-is-a-bloody-arse-and-should-be-left-on-his-own-for-the-rest-of-time" bandwagon.

Harry sighed. He was in even more trouble now, with the Ministry of Magic, after a Dementor attack. He had to cast **Expecto Patronum **to save his and his fat lump of a cousins' backsides. It had meant that Harry was now at risk of losing his wand and being expelled from Hogwarts.

Bloody fantastic(!)

Harry was sat on his bed back at Number 4, Privet Drive. Vernon and Petunia had quite luckily allowed him to stay at their house. But Harry had had enough. He was alone but he could still rely on Dumbledore. Dumbledore could get him... out... of... here...

He had suddenly realised that Dumbledore wouldn't help him.

Dumbledore hadn't helped Harry since he had dumped Harry here.

Harry laid down on his bed and pushed his head into his pillow. Ten seconds later, he was sobbing his eyes out.

He was completely and utterly alone.

_**- ABANDONED BY ALL BUT ONE -**_

Meanwhile, in a cottage near the sea, a young blonde Ravenclaw witch was sleeping in her bed quite peacefully. That was before she was suddenly awoken. Her soul mate was upset about something and she couldn't help him. It hurt her a lot that she couldn't help Harry Potter at all – and the fact that he didn't know she actually existed.

Normally, a wizard/witch never knew who their soul mate will be. Except Luna Lovegood. Luna was a psychic and could see the future... ish. She could also see 'things'. Unfortunately, this made her seem quite eccentric and it caused her to be bullied within Hogwarts but she didn't mind. She only cared for her soul mate's wellbeing.

Even if he didn't know that she existed...

_**- ABANDONED BY ALL BUT ONE -**_

Harry was now on the Hogsmeade platform after getting off the Hogwarts Express. He had barely gotten through the hearing at the Ministry of Magic but Dumbledore had gotten him off, even if he had disappeared seconds later.

Perfect evidence that Harry had no friends.

As he walked on his own – Ron and Hermione had disappeared on the train, as they had became the new Gryffindor prefects, much to his annoyance – he accidentally bumped into a blonde witch, who seemed to be a permanent state of confusion.

"Sorry," he muttered as he walked on.

Luna turned around and smiled as Harry walked away. "Please find me again," she whispered under her breath.


End file.
